


It's A Beautiful Day

by shiretotowntonation



Series: Queen-inspired fics [6]
Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 14:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17225474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiretotowntonation/pseuds/shiretotowntonation
Summary: Gwilym wakes up in the morning and thinks back on the day before as he watches Rami sleep next to him





	It's A Beautiful Day

It was the early hours of the morning, and the sun was just waking up, illuminating the dim room gradually as the faint golden rays peeked through the loosely drawn curtains. The windows were opened a crack, the gentle spring breeze cleared the air in the room, lazily swaying the deep brown curtains. The chirping of birds could be heard in the distance, but it was otherwise silent and calm in the Welsh countryside that had just roused from its winter slumber a few weeks ago. Inside the house, two men were sleeping peacefully in their bed, even though the taller one’s legs seemed to be slightly hanging off the furniture. 

Gwilym groaned softly as his eyes fluttered open, rubbing them before glancing at the digital clock on his bedside table. 

Too early, he thought to himself and rolled onto his side with a huff of annoyance. However, his grumpiness vanished when he saw Rami still sound asleep next to him. Gwilym smiled fondly as he admired the Egyptian’s relaxed features. Rami was lying on his stomach, hugging the pillow underneath him, lips slightly parted, and the covers were pulled up to his chin, blissfully unaware of his surroundings. 

As the Welshman watched his sleeping lover, the memories of the day before crept back to him, his smile immediately widening into a grin. It was Rami’s first time in Wales and Gwil, being the generous host and his newly appointed tour guide, showed him around the charming small town where Gwilym spent most of his childhood. He even got to meet the parents for dinner, which went much better than Rami had anticipated. He had always been the shy and slightly anxious type, so meeting new people was generally a source of nervousness for him, especially if it’s his boyfriend’s parents. The Lees made him feel at home, though, and they had a great time together, which, in turn, eased Gwilym’s concerns about the meeting as well.

After dinner the couple went back to house Gwil bought a few years back for himself. It was a little empty, but rather cosy cottage at the other end of the town, close to a great hiking route. The taller man actually hadn’t spent so much time in there before, so they basically improvised a little house-warming party by sharing a bottle of wine and eating some of the cookies Gwilym’s mum had packed for them. The next step would’ve been to have sex in as many rooms of the house as possible, but they were so exhausted by the end of the day that they decided to keep it to the bedroom only. 

My God, wasn’t it amazing, the Welshman mouthed as he recalled the passionate scenes that had played out between the two of them the night before. Rami was riding him as he laid on his back, their eyes never parting as the Egyptian rolled his hips into his thrusts, making both of them a sweaty, moaning mess. They had been together for a while now, but Gwil had never heard Rami speak Arabic during sex before. That night he just couldn’t stop, turning Gwilym on so much that even he mixed in some Welsh praises of his love between lustful growls.

The tall one was quickly pulled back to reality when Rami began to stir next to him, opening his eyes slowly, yawning and stretching, grinning happily when he saw Gwilym’s face.

“Good morning, handsome.” - He purred groggily, his voice still raspy from the mixture of last night’s sex and this morning’s sleepiness.

“Good morning, sunshine.” - Gwilym caressed the Egyptian’s cheek as said man inched closer to him, pressing his face into the Welshman’s chest. - “It’s a beautiful day, isn’t it?” - Gwilym muttered as he pulled Rami into his embrace, his fingers running through the dark brown curls now.

“Mhmm…” - The shorter man’s nasal reply resonated against Gwil’s chest. - “I might fall asleep again like this, but I’m not gonna move.” - Rami continued and Gwilym had to chuckle.

“I wouldn’t mind, love. We’re not in a hurry anywhere. It’s our well-deserved holiday, remember?” - Rami’s only answer was a hum of agreement as he snuggled up to his tall boyfriend even more. 

Gwilym pressed a soft kiss on Rami’s forehead as he stroked his cheek gently, just enjoying the moment before speaking again.

“I could even bring breakfast to bed, if you’d like.” - He peered down at Rami who looked up at the taller man, eyes twinkling in excitement and admiration.

“Yes, that’d be great! Please?” - The shorter one grinned, but his expression roughened a moment later. - “Though that means you’re gonna have to move…” - Gwilym couldn’t help but let out a deep, hearty laugh, followed by a shake of his head.

“Yes, but only for a short while, adorable.” - He booped the tip of Rami’s nose gently, eliciting a giggle from the recipient. 

“Okay, fine, I’ll let you go. But don’t take too long!” - The Welshman chuckled as his boyfriend’s arms dropped to the bed, shifting to face him.

“I’ll only be as long as it takes for breakfast to be delicious enough.” - He placed another light kiss on Rami’s cheek before pulling away and walking into the kitchen.

Rami sighed as he wrapped his arms around the large pillow on Gwil’s side of the bed now, tilting his head onto it as he watched the taller man walk out of the room, smiling happily to himself. He had never felt so lucky and content with his own life before.

**Author's Note:**

> Part 6 of a series of fics which are inspired by/share the title of Queen songs.


End file.
